Sapphire
Sapphire is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels'attack using her Future Vision. After she accidentally fuses with one of her guards, Ruby, Sapphire flees the scene with her to prevent her from being shattered. She later joins the Crystal Gems. She is currently fused with Ruby as Garnet. Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a dodger blue iris and visible pupil in the center of her face. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. Before her regeneration in "Jailbreak", Sapphire 's dress had navy blue sleeves and a dark blue vest, and it did not have a pinafore like it does now. In "The Answer", which flashbacked to the Rebellion and when Sapphire was a part of Blue Diamond's court, Sapphire's dress had a white top with a Blue Diamond insignia and a navy blue vest with a frilly bottom. Personality Sapphire embodies Garnet's cool nature, discipline and kindness, contrasting Ruby, who rather embodies Garnet's fury and courage. She also appears to be stoic and appears cold and distant, a trait which she carries onto Garnet. She is shown to be very level-headed, and is very calm. Abilities Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Sapphire can see the future to some extent. This is hinted when she was able to find Ruby in a matter of seconds in "Jail Break", and then confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Unlike Garnet, she seems to be much more open with using this power; whereas Garnet only reveals future events to others when it is needed, Sapphire uses it to the point where she almost completely shuts out the events around her. According to Garnet, this ability is rare among Gems, enough so to place the rare Sapphire in Blue Diamond's court. ** Sapphire's future vision is different from Garnet's future vision. 1 Due to her passive personality, Sapphire can only see one future where she does not intervene. Garnet can see multiple futures due to Ruby's impulsive influence, and they do intervene and change the future. * Cryokinesis: Sapphire can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. Sapphire is also able to freeze objects into solid ice, as seen in "Hit the Diamond" when Sapphire freezes a baseball bat. This ability contrasts to Ruby's ability to raise the temperature. When fused as Garnet, Sapphire's cryokinesis can fuse with Ruby's pyrokinesis and form Garnet's electrokinesis. * Levitation: Sapphire shows that she can hover in the air at will when she hovers onto the bed in "Keystone Motel" and when she can land herself and Ruby gently onto the ground in "The Answer". Enhanced Speed: Sapphire has proven to be able to travel great distances in a short time, possibly due to floating and not walking on legs, which is an ability that is not yet seen in any other Gem. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Garnet * When fused with Amethyst, they form Iolite * When fused with Peridot, they form Chrysocolla * When fused with Pearl, they form Sodalite * When fused with Phoebe, they form Sodalite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Azurite * When fused with Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Winza Sapphire * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Nirvana Quartz * When fused with Carnelian, they form Rhodolite * When fused with Steven, they form Nirvana Quartz * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Pectolite * When fused with Jasper, they form Umbalite * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Kyanite * When fused with Bismuth, they form Ktenasite * When fused with Ruby and Jasper, they form Carminite * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sugilite * When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Sardonyx * When fused with Ruby and Bismuth, they form Pezzotaite * When fused with Ruby and Peridot, they form Nadorite * When fused with Ruby and Phoebe, they form Sardonyx * When fused with Ruby and Rose Quartz, they form Strawberry Quartz * When fused with Ruby and Steven, they form Sunstone * When fused with Ruby and Carnelian, they form Pruskite * When fused with Ruby and Rhodonite, they form Sardonyx * When fused with Ruby and Holly Blue Agate, they form Afghanite * When fused with Ruby and Lapis Lazuli, they form Benitoite * When fused with Ruby, Topaz (left) and Topaz (right), they form Andesine * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst and Phoebe, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl and Rose Quartz, they form Druzy Quartz * When fused with Pearl, Ruby, Padparadscha Sapphire, Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Doc, Army, Navy, Eyeball, Leggy, right shoulder Ruby, hand ruby and Rhodonite they form Sardonyx Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sapphires